


Debate Gone.... Rogue

by bluejaythebeautiful



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Memes, Rosa Dillon is genderfluid, Tea vs Coffee Debates, The Rogues (DCU) As Family, an Excuse to write shit, dumb headcanons, i call them Ros bc why the fuck not, i should be writing other stuff, i think this is a meme at least, procrastination is taking over, so yes that's why both tops are listed bc fuck u, you can rip that hc from my cold dead genderfluid hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejaythebeautiful/pseuds/bluejaythebeautiful
Summary: The Rogues have gotten into yet another fight-Which is better, tea or coffee?





	Debate Gone.... Rogue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sprinkles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759304) by [JQ (musicmillennia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ). 



> i really need to work on shit that's due in like two days  
> anyway i read "Sprinkles" and was like "this shit's gr8 but like,,,, i disagree with some of these placements" so here's my contribution to this stupidity  
> https://discord.gg/KHuC85k - Come join our Discord server, just for the Rogues!

This was Axel's fault.

Everything else usually is, but this time it's _especially_ his fault.

His simple question to Roy had sparked a debate among the Rogues, and now no one was talking to each other unless it was to insult them.

The morning had been a normal one (as normal as a morning could be with _this_ group), with everyone getting up at their usual times, and Mick had helped Mark with a huge breakfast. Most of them were seated around the table, in varying degrees of wakefulness. 

"So, Roy..." Axel had started off with, "you like both tea  _and_ coffee, right?" He had a dumb smile on his face, that shit-eating grin that  _should_ have told Roy something was up. He leaned on the table, propping his chin in his hands. He was too awake for a man who doesn't get sleep 90% of the time.

"Yes?" Roy said, hesitantly.

"Which is better?"

Hartley, who hadn't even been a part of the conversation, immediately piped up. "Tea," he said. Of course that was his choice; he practically ran on the stuff.

"Uhh, no. Coffee," Mark said. "Caffeine. Need it to survive." He had just woken up and was, in fact, clutching a cup of coffee, acting as if it was his lifeline. His hair was a mess, not combed into the swept aside bangs he normally wore.

Ros rolled their eyes. "You don't know what tea is even  _like,_ " they said. "It can have caffeine. And, no, iced tea doesn't count." 

Mark glared at them, mumbling something about iced tea being a Southern thing and  _it should be respected, dammit!_

Lisa came in and sat next to Roy. "Are you saying iced coffee doesn't count?" she asked. 

"Of course not," Ros said. "You can't just put ice into something that's meant to be warm." They crossed their arms. Smirking, they leaned against Sam's chair.

Sam, who looked as if he was going to fall asleep. "Mark, pass me a cup of coffee," he mumbled. Ros gasped.

"Sam!" they scolded. "How dare!" They went to the other side of the table, where they sat next to Hartley and turned their back to their former ally. They were a mix of masc and fem that day, deciding to wear just a touch of makeup and curled hair while presenting masculine otherwise. Hartley patted their shoulder briefly.

"Don't worry, Ros. I know true tastes," he said. "Tea had more health benefits than coffee."

"Coffee keeps me awake!" Mick said, startling everyone. No one thought he was even listening. "That's why I go straight black coffee."

"Oh, please, nothing with you is straight," Len said. He had just walked in, taking the mug Mick handed him. "Isn't that why you're here?"

"Ugh, that's so bitter!" Ros said. "How could you?"

Hartley stood. "I'm leaving this negativity," he said, glaring at everyone. "How dare you pretend that... that  _bean water_ is nutritious?"

"Better than  _leaf water!"_ Mark argued. "Coffee tastes way better!"

"Cool it," Len said, but no one listened.

"Tea!" Hartley and Ros shouted.

"Coffee!" Mick, Lisa, Mark, and Sam yelled.

Any diffusing Len tried to do was drowned out by the shouting match. 

"Coffee is almost as bitter as your soul, and  _that's saying something!"_

"Tea's just water with nasty sugar in it!"

Poor Roy was caught in the middle, glancing between the two sides. Mark's hand was wrapped around his arm, and Hartley was trying to convince him to let go so Roy could "be on the right side". 

Axel slipped underneath the table and leaned against the wall next to Len. "So..." he said, glancing over. "Why aren't you fighting?"

"I prefer hot chocolate," Len answered. "Although I do like coffee, I'd rather not fight."

"Hot chocolate's great," Axel said with a grin. "With little marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles."

Len raised an eyebrow. "Little? Why not full sized?"

Axel gasped, clutching his heart in mock agony. "How dare????" he squeaked. "Tiny marshmallows melt better!"

"Why would you want to  _melt_ them?"

 

Shawna and Bette did  _not_ expect to come home to not one, but  _two_ ongoing arguments. They had gone out early to avoid rush hour, and besides, they couldn't get this stuff at home.

As soon as they stepped into the kitchen, all eyes turned to them and the Starbucks mugs in their hands.

"What did you get?" Mark and Hartley demanded, simultaneously.

"White chocolate toasted mocha," Shawna said.

"Passion iced tea lemonade?" Bette said.

The two were broken apart by people yanking them to separate sides, and the fight started up again.

(Axel was very proud of the chaos he created.)

**Author's Note:**

> this was litrally written on the site with zero (0) editing  
> im tired  
> help  
> why did i do this  
> someone take my computer away from me  
> wait no don't do that i need this  
> anyone who can guess whose classic order matches bette's deserves a (holo) cookie  
> shawna's order is mine  
> (side note- southerners do love their sweet tea, so i had to mention it lmao i'm that weird one who doesn't drink it)  
> Stances:  
> Hartley: runs on tea  
> Mark: dark coffee. Just a little bit of creamer  
> Roy: can take both  
> Shawna: likes mochas and cappuccinos  
> Lisa: iced coffee  
> Len: coffee, somewhere in the middle. Also likes hot chocolate, but big marshmallows  
> Mick: straight up black coffee  
> Ros: tea, sweet but not the southern kind  
> Sam: probably coffee  
> Bette: tea  
> Axel: hot chocolate with lots of tiny marshmallows and rainbow sprinkles (he's not allowed to have coffee unless it's decaf)


End file.
